Her: A Teacher of the Year Outtake
by DH78
Summary: Ever wonder what Edward was doing at that bar to begin with? EPOV of Teacher of the Year's Chapter One. You DO NOT need to read TotY in order to enjoy this outtake.


**This was originally a part of the Texas Wildfires compilation a while back. Magnolia822 beta'd for me, as always :)**

**You can check out the banner for this outtake on my profile.**

**SM Owns. **

**Summary: Ever wonder what Edward was doing at that bar to begin with? EPOV of Teacher of the Year's Chapter One. You DO NOT need to read TotY in order to enjoy this outtake.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Okay, Bree, give Daddy a smooch. I'll pick you up tomorrow for lunch, alright?"

My daughter gives me a kiss and a hug as I kiss her temple.

"Bye, Daddy!" And just like that, she disappears into my parents' house. My mom chuckles watching her go inside.

"Thanks again for this, Mom."

"Oh, please, dear. Like I wouldn't make any excuse to spend time with my granddaughter. This is good for you, you know?" She pats my cheek with her palm.

"Yeah, I'm trying to convince myself of that. It was just the two of us for so long, so being able to take off and have a night to myself is definitely something to get used to."

"You'll be fine, son. Just go. Have a good time. You never know... maybe you'll meet new friends," she says, her eyes smiling.

"Thanks, again. Say _hi_ to Dad for me."

"Will do, sweetie."

I sit in my car and exhale, letting out my breath slowly. I'm actually doing this. I'm actually going to meet friends, have a beer or two, and just hang out. This, to most people my age, would just be another evening out. But for me, it's a huge step.

Even though Forks is small, what it lacks in size, it overflows with a sense of community. Exactly what I want for Bree. I'm also geographically closer to my retired parents, which is a huge plus for several obvious reasons.

I'm nervous, but anxious to move on with my life. Maybe tonight will change something for me.

...

I send a quick text message to Peter to let him know I'm here. I get no immediate response so I decide to just get out of the car and go into the bar alone.

This is the first time I've done this in years. Living with my daughter hasn't made it easy to meet girls..._ women_. I'm a little nervous as I enter the darkened space and immediately eye the bar.

I need a drink.

Grabbing a stool, I gesture to the bartender and in a few moments, I'm enjoying a cold beer.

I take my phone out, checking to see if Peter's texted me back and I got nothing.

I don't know much about him. We met at the new teacher orientation last week, along with his friend Alec. They both teach at Forks High, having grown up in Port Angeles. We hit it off fairly well, and I figured I could use a few friendly faces to help me settle into my surroundings.

They'd invited me out tonight, telling me they were bringing their girlfriends and a co-worker, Victoria.

She apparently is rather attractive . . . and single.

I went along with it then, but now, sitting here in a dark club, I'm not quite sure this is the best place to get to know someone.

But I'm here. And I'm going to try. I'm not looking to get married, after all.

"Just try and have a good time, you idiot," I mumble to myself.

About twenty minutes later, Peter and his girlfriend saunter in.

"Ed! My man! You're here! Hope you haven't been waiting too long, we got a little...um... sidetracked," he says, ducking his head bashfully, causing his girl do the same and giggle.

Great. Now I'm really second-guessing my decision to come out tonight.

"Nope, not at all. Was just getting ready to order another drink. Hi, I'm Edward," I reach over to shake her hand.

"Oh shit, I'm an idiot. This is my girlfriend, Charlotte. Char, this is Edward Cullen, new teacher at Forks Elementary." Peter rushes his introduction while gesturing to the bartender for our drink order.

"Nice to meet you." Squeaky voice. She's somewhat cute in a mousy kind of way. Not my type at all.

"So, elementary? Really? What grade?"

"Kindergarten."

I'm always amused by the looks I get with that tidbit.

"Seriously? How did _that_ happen?"

"I've always wanted to teach. I taught first grade back in Seattle for a while. When I moved here, kindergarten was the only position open, so I took it."

She looks amazed. Peter chimes in.

"Dude, I bet the chicks were all over you, am I right?" He bumps his shoulder against mine.

I chuckle and immediately feel shy. "I guess."

"You guess? Well, I wasn't even there and I can tell you probably had all the divorced and single moms lined up wanting to be chaperones and room parents and shit," he says as Charlotte laughs.

I shrug and try to change the subject, getting Peter's attention. "So, where's Alec and his girl and that Victoria chick?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Alec said he couldn't make it. Apparently, he forgot his girlfriend's parents had invited them over for dinner. He's pretty whipped," he jokes as Charlotte lightly smacks him on the chest.

"Oh, well, that's fine I guess," I answer.

"And, Victoria unfortunately had some other thing tonight. She wanted to come too. She was a little bummed when I told her about you and how she wouldn't be able to meet you tonight, but whatever. I'm sure there will be other opportunities if we all keep hangin' out." he says, winking.

I nod, taking a drink from my second beer.

This might be a long night.

...

About an hour and another beer later, Peter and Charlotte have disappeared, and I really don't want to think about where they are or what they might be doing. If their PDA behavior from their time on the dance floor is any indication...

Nope. Don't wanna go there.

I'm just about to close out my tab and take a cab home before movement next to me catches my eye.

I smell something utterly delicious. It's not food, but whatever it is, it's caught my attention.

She's cute. No... she's ridiculously beautiful. Too beautiful for this small town.

Then, she shouts to the bartender for a shot. She looks really happy, or really tipsy, I can't decide. She might be a little of both.

I can't look away.

She's wearing this little black thing with the little straps on the shoulder and a short- _very_ short- skirt. Leaning over the bar, her milky-white legs seem to stretch for miles, propped up on equally sexy black heels.

And I'm being a total shit ogling her and her perfect little ass.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

When she glances my way with her expressive eyes, she pulls me in and I can't resist.

"Hi."

_Brilliant, Edward. Nice one._

"Hi there." Her voice is sexy and sultry, even over this ridiculous music they're playing.

"I'm Edward."

"Bella," she glances at me again with a look I can't describe. Is she nervous? Afraid I'm some barfly creep?

Probably.

I watch her long, elegant neck stretch as she throws back a shot, and I can feel the tightness in my jeans as her long, brown hair sweeps against her back.

I'm trying to control my urge to touch her hair when she turns to me, her eyes bright and her fantastic cleavage saying hello.

"Wanna dance?"

Holy shit.

"Sure." Because, yeah, I really fucking do.

The next few minutes are intense.

Being given permission to put my hands on a beautiful woman under the guise of dancing is like shoving a kid into a candy store and telling him to have at it.

She feels amazing, every inch of curve and warm skin I'm able to touch is wicked.

She's bewitching.

Does she even realize it? She's probably used to this whole going out thing.

Oh, yeah. The way this girl is moving, she knows exactly what she's doing. Especially when she feels what she's doing to me and presses herself against me.

_Shit._

My hands tighten around her hips instinctively and I lean into her so I can inhale her warm scent. When her hands reach behind her to grab the hair at the back of my neck, I'm lost, unable to keep back a deep groan.

All the sensations take over until it's just us. Fuck, I don't even hear the music anymore.

I'm thankful when I can finally hear the music changing, and I take the opportunity to get a hold of myself and usher her off the dance floor to sit.

I don't even know how to talk to this girl- small talk not doing the moment any justice- and I end up staring at her like a moron.

Finally, I decide to bite the bullet and lean into her, whispering how beautiful I think she is, and I give myself a mental high-five when I see her shiver.

That just sends me over the edge and I decide to go for broke. I let my mouth and tongue do their thing so I can taste her, feel her. Before I know what's going on, my hands are pulling her towards me. I want her on top of me, but I think that might not be the best thing here in public. And plus, you never know who you might bump into, this being a small town and all.

But I do make out with her. Like I'm back in high school.

She's hot. She tastes incredible, the hint of spicy alcohol totally enhancing the entire experience.

But just like that, it's over.

I hear someone, her friend I gather, get her attention and pull her away.

No, no, no, no, no. Don't take her away. _Stay with me._

She grabs my shirt, wanting her lips on mine again. Yes.

But I know it's not a good idea. So I smile at her friend, lips still attached to Bella's.

We pull apart and Bella pouts like a little girl who's had her favorite toy taken away; the way her swollen lips pucker makes me chuckle... and also makes me want to rip her clothes off.

I tell her goodbye, she's pouting again. It's adorable and sexy all at the same time.

She's dragged away before I even have the forethought to ask for her number.

Damn it.

A few minutes later, Peter texts me that he and Charlotte are going home, so I close my tab, adjust my crotch, and talk it down before going out and meeting them.

Peter's pretty sober so he drives me home, promising to pick up my car tomorrow with me.

"So, did you have a good time? Sorry we kinda got lost... you know how it is," Peter says as his eyes meet mine through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, actually, I did." Just thinking of Bella puts a smile on my face and makes my dick twitch.

"Dude! You're the man! I knew it. I knew the chicks would be all over you. Was she hot?"

"Yeah, man. She was pretty outstanding."

"So? Did you get her number?" Charlotte mumbles from the front seat.

"Uh, no. I failed. She was dragged away by her friend before I had a chance to ask her."

"Oh! Bummer. But you know, Edward, this town's pretty small. If she's from around here, you're bound to bump into her at some point."

I nod silently, looking at the blur of trees whizz by as we drive into the night towards my home.

Maybe I will bump into her. Will she remember me? Will she want to ignore me? Will she want to go out with a single dad who teaches a bunch of five-year-olds?

I really fucking hope so.

...

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are love ;)**


End file.
